Communication terminals, such as mobile or cellular phones, personal office assistants or personal computers, used in a wireless communication network are generally used for voice communication between two or more interconnected communication terminals. Lately, communication terminals have evolved to perform, in addition to voice communication, generation and transmission of text messages such as Short Message Services (SMS) as well as multimedia messages such as Multimedia Message Services (MMS) comprising a video, picture or audio sequence and other type messaging, like operator logo to change view of the display of the communication terminal. Furthermore, the communication terminals have evolved to include personal office assistant features such as calendar, address book, and even email functions.
European patent application no. EP 1 109 415 discloses a messaging exchanging handling concept for communication terminals in a wireless communication network, in which a initiating communication terminal invites one or more other communication terminals to participate in a text message exchange session. The receiver of the invitation responds to a received text message by inputting a text message for replying the received text message. Then the responding communication terminal automatically adds the inputted reply to the received text message, whereby the aggregated text message includes the message exchange session history, and the aggregated text message is transmitted to other communication terminals as part of the message exchange session.
In an increasing growing market for short and multimedia message services demands for a high quality message products is substantiated since some wireless communication network operators have observed that approximately 10 percent of the network traffic is messages. This specific network traffic is expected to further grow in the near future.
As the capabilities of communication terminals increase so does the users' demands for fully exploiting the potential of their specific communication device.
The present technology falls short of providing a satisfactory sharing feature allowing a plurality of users of communication terminals the possibility to share for example a media event together, since the users in some instances need to stay at different physical locations during a transmission of an event.